full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Leads
A Everett local, Robert Leads is a recent University graduate, the owner of the Sunlight lounge arcade and the founder of Fang Alert, and desires to fight back against the supernatural. Motivated to help alleviate the fears of his neighbourhood he planned to take to the street and free it from the horrible creatures that now ruled the night, but tragically does not realise those he fights are not a threat. However while his perceptions are slightly warped, his desire to help protect innocent people is unquenchable. He just wished his friends were as motivated as him... Characteristics *'Name': Robert Leads *'Aliases': Rob *'Age': 22 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': His arcade, video games, political ideology, Alice, Zeeve, toffee, Karate, his friends, rock climbing *'Dislikes': Supernatural, the government, people looking down on him, people telling him he is overreacting, disorganisation, chocolate *'Family': Zeeve Leads (Younger brother), Parents (Estranged) Appearance General Background Born in Everett to a History professor and business manager his gamily rarely had time for him directly so he ended up raising himself for the most part. While it is wrong to assume his parents didn't care, their desire to earn as much money as possible to help their child through life meant that while he was always secure he never really had any figures to look up to. As a result while still in childhood he was a rather grumpy and loud mouthed kid up until his mid teens where after isolating himself from his friends he turned his life around. Improving his grades through hard work and extra credit he found the family he was looking for in community service and managed through hard work to get on graduation the award for home coming king along with his brief girlfriend. Still it was around this time he began to look out for his little brother Zeeve, as well as get into the local university, studying business management. It was here he met and briefly dated Alice Backstrome, but the two broke it off after he joined the rather vocal local communist party. Still despite his fondness for rallies and protests he would graduate and with the help of his parents he would go onto found his own business, the 'Sunlight lounge' arcade. From here he had a pretty good life, his business was taking off and he had plenty of tie to look after his troublesome little brother. That was until a year later where his friend was killed in a monster attack on a video rental store, and after a close call with a werewolf left him scared down one side of his face he began to see it all as a threat to ordinary people. After the hospital raid by Maximus and the rise in gang violence and werewolf sightings he began to organise meetings for concerned citizens and created the organisation Fang Alert. While not many older citizens actively joined he was able to gain a large following from younger generation because of the discount membership got them at his arcade. Still he wanted go beyond just being a community watch group and gathering up the most enthusiastic members he and them now take to the street in an old van planning to capture and take down any supernatural creatures they can find. And because no one told them many are not dangerous they unfortunately are not picky on who they attack. Sadly his driven personality has led to him to often dismiss evidence that not all the supernatural are dangerous, straining his friendship with Alice, who he hopes to rekindle a relationship with. Over time he begins to butt heads with Vincent Celeste for Alice affection and after a while he and the rest of his team are manipulated and taken under the wing of Kate Argent, to used to weaken the various packs, eventually becoming a frequent annoyance to the Darke, Sonata, Talbot packs and the Nightwalker coven. But after a while his desire to protect people begins to clash with those who are his friends. Personality Passion distilled into its purest form, Robert may not act it but he is a incredibly driven underneath his calm and smiling persona, focussing the incredible energy he had into the work he does committing one-hundred percent effort into everything he does. While this does cause him to develop tunnel vision and accepting he has made mistakes at the same time it guarantees anything planned by him is meticulous. This helps to explain why when agitated he develops mildly obsessive tendencies and is prone to getting caught up in the moment seeing only the immediate effects rather than the long term ones. Still this insane amount of passion and drive does leave him to be unusually optimistic and happy even in failure. Robert is also highly driven by ideology, and due to his high intelligence and detail he puts into his work he shows a wide range of knowledge and skills that seem uncharatistic of him. Still despite his hard work he is a loving person and is both incredible protective of his friends, family and community which is what motivated him to take up vigilantism, and even after a near mauling at the hands of Lucien his primary motivating factor is not fear for his own safety but rather others. Sadly this desire and passionate nature has lead to him often going off half cocked and as such winds him up in a lot of trouble. Werewolf ((No idea if I should turn him, kill him or leave him human :p )) Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Obsessively driven': With a drive to always achieve his goal there is little that can dampen the spirts of him, and only a few things can make him change his mind when made up. *'Iron will': Robert admits he feels fear but he will never back down, even when faced with a demon or the most terrifying monster he will always be the first to charge in. The best example is when his friends beaten by the Nightwalkers he grabbed a broken chair leg and charged Alucard in an attempt to stake him: it did not end well for him but he did it wouout hesitation. *'Calculating': While no genius he is smart and is very good at making good decisions when cool headed. This allows him to keep his sense longer when the rest of his team panics. Skills *'Business management': Having a University degree in the subject he possess a good enough knowledge to keep his arcade moderately successful in the current business climate for arcades. *'Video games': Robert loves video games, he plays his own arcade games as much as he does his consoles and his group meetings often involve video games. *'Local knowledge': Due to volunteering for community service he knows the ins and outs of a lot of Everett and knows the best way to get around who to talk to and where to listen for information. *'Karate': He took a few classes as a kid and has been reading self help guides to try and better improve his fighting skills against the supernatural: and has shown enough skill to hold his own against massively more powerful supernatural creatures. *'Graffiti': As a youth Robert did vandalise quite a few properties and got jailed a few times, even spending a brief stint in Juvenile Hall when he was nine. Still after turning his life around he still had a fondness for it, as such he even took to painting the interior of his arcade. Equipment *'Improvised monster hunting gear': Due to a lack of any formal monster hunting training, Robert like his friends improvise most of their gear, and while it is sometimes effective it frequently isn't. *'Spray cans': Due to his fondness for graffiti art he has a few of these and even used one to blind Lucien when he initially tried to turn him. Relationships Parents Zeeve Leads Alice Blackstrome Vincent Celeste Lucien Only days after recovering from his coma, Lucien set about reclaiming his title as Alpha and planned to rebuild his pack. Robert was the first individual Lucien took notice of in his search for a subordinate, and admiring his business and drive to win, and seeing him beat up a mugger who tried to rob him lead Lucien attempting to ambush him. Robert got away from the encounter with half his face clawed off but managed to avoid getting bitten by using a spray can he had bought to blind the wolf and flee into the sewers. This encounter could be said to have traumatised Robert and Lucien only frightened him further when he killed Roberts close friend at the video rental store. Robert himself knew little on who or rather what Lucien was initially but overtime identified him as the one who had scared him. Robert himself becomes determined to take Lucien down and prevent him hurting anyone else, although has no idea where he is, still over time he gets better at finding his pack. Lucien after failing on his first attempt decided to let Robert and became genuinely amused by his plans to try and hunt werewolves. Still he directly attacks Robert a few times after Robert goes after his pack leading to a small rivalry between the two, although Robert is never able to stand up to him in a direct fight and runs off. Lucien over time plots a way of ruining the would be hunters life, but notes a small amount of sadness wondering what would have happened if had managed to turn him. Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Robert Leads theme song is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villians Category:Males